Rain, Lies, Sin
by Moonshine79
Summary: He'd been torn apart with a dilemma. He solved it with a solution that led him with loosing someone he didn't want to let go. He'd been renounced unforgivable after a length of so many years, but soon they meet once again.
1. Prologue

_Summary: He'd been torn apart with a dilemma. He solved it with a solution that led him with loosing someone he didn't want to let go. He'd been renounced unforgivable after a length of so many years, but soon they meet once again. Will he do the same mistake again because he'd live a life of so many sins? Ichigo didn't want to take the risk but it was needed. Please read! It's better! _

-Prologue-

* * *

_**Rain **_

_**

* * *

**_

That day she had stood, her eyes hollow and empty, her cheeks dry, her hand desperately clenching his as her world disappeared from her sight. She knew it would all change now.

She had never pulled away from him before.

And it hurt.

Her face had reflected, white and blank, her eyes dark empty pools. With a chill, he remembered the look right after the accident. She had been like a doll that would never smile again. So terribly remote it was as if she had already left.

He could wait. Through the rain, through her anger.

Whatever it would take her to forgive him, to open the door and to hold him close.

He would wait.

"Goodbye is never easy Ichigo…"

Rukia Kuchiki had never been so cold.

_God, what are you doing? _

His breath caught in the back of his throat, threatening to spew the contents of his stomach. His hands came to a rest on the back of his neck, interlacing, he turned, eyes clenching shut, titling his head back with the rain pounding on his face. Forcing him to accept one simple truth.

"How do you say?"

A mistake.

"It is a part of life and anything that is, is forever a trial for mortal or the immortal, especially for us…"

A sin.

When he needed to explain himself, he studied her intense figure, placing his hands on the curve of her hips, pulling her back against his lean body, resting his forehead of her shoulder.

She had forgotten how potent it was to feel his hard, male flesh against her, the strength of his hands, and the subtle muskiness of his scent.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, burying his face into her tangled dark hair, pressing his lips against the base of her neck. "I'm so sorry."

He had failed her,

And he screamed his denial

* * *

_**Lies**_

_**

* * *

**_

He wanted to believe it would all come back. Lying to make sure the truth wouldn't subside quite rationally.

"—it can hurt anyone"

But he hadn't

Her eyes drifted shut as his warmth continued to work its black magic on her nerves, her will.

Oh god, it would be foolishly easy to just give into him, to just forget.

And that was exactly what he wanted.

She could the boiling rage that she held within for three months slowly begin to tremble until she could no longer stand his touch. Unexpectedly, she pushed his hands away, her fingers snapping in a quick crack.

His eyes flared at the burning sensation of her hand connecting against his skin and he moved his jaw, attempting to stretch out the sting.

"I deserved that." He simply stated.

Another flash of lightening illuminated his entire figure and she helplessly caught her breath.

His face was strong, sharp bones, the curved sculptured lips, and a reflection of haunting male beauty with bronzed skin that was rapidly paling. His leanness was dangerously deceptive, for it was all muscle, graceful strength conditioned from years of swords practice and a running addiction.

His orange mass of hair was matted to his forehead almost black in appearance, his gray thermal knit jacket damply clinging to his torso while the crystal sparkles dripped from the tip of his chiseled nose.

Silently he pleaded her forgiveness, for him to enter what he had taken for granted.

The exploitation of amity grew bigger and bigger with every step they took. They reached a point where both had led to a road no one dare took, and it was yet intricate to accept but still didn't waver to live. Sorrow aged for different accounts where one like this would last undying and reprehensible to a point that, he'd utterly knew. But she didn't.

Silently he begged her to complete the connection they once created

Rukia moved nothing of her; resolve hardening her features, allowing her face to drop, separating what they had once been.

By the Gods, it hurts so much to avoid him but she did it with a choice. Whether she would give him an immediate stare or not, he wasn't an exception to what became of her. Not at all.

He stared at her. Amber meeting Violet. Soul looking at rival soul. She looked so miserable without what she needed… _her _life, _her_ heart. Him. She changed his life and so did he, but not in the best way, it turned out to be. God, why was he born a fool?

He moved closer.

_Go back. _

Struggling so unruly because he knew she'd dare burry him alive

_You chose a path, and it this wasn't the one_

It was a decision for his life, and for all that he loved but did he contemplate enough in desiring what he most needed? Wanted? He didn't want to take chances but who was he to get everything he asks? He was just human. Not God.

_Am I forbidden… _

It wasn't something that had even entered Ichigo's brain. He couldn't process the thought of the failing interaction, not even after days. It was hard enough thinking he had lost his best friend. His light. His moon, the one that made him complete, but to know it was he who had caused it, made him sick to the bone. He couldn't comprehend how he had been so stupid as to tear them apart, to cause her pain by his actions. The only way he could possibly justify letting her go, was that she had a right to be happy, just as she had told him when she'd made light of his behavior and the effect it was having on not only her, but the people he called friends.

Was it to test his courage? If it were, then he wouldn't fail.

…_to have you for our lasting moments? _

_

* * *

_

_**Sin**_

_**

* * *

**_

He moved one more step closer around her boundaries that he was now just a breath away from her face. He urged his hand to skim upward until it landed on her cold, wet cheek. They gazed deeply; pouring every emotion, they both shared but now will disperse from reality because it had been a game. A game that now ends, thus resulting to his idiotic acts. When she found out that it was his diversity to expel they had once had, she'd been in range, torment and regret.

It was to forgive but would she?

No one said anything because the tensions folding them into partners of ordeal were more than based words. It had been action. He tilted his head nearer to steal what he always dreamt to have, a passionate kiss from her. From the time, their lips were nearly inches apart from kissing; she pushed away with her hands and struck him with a cold stare. One that would make him remember it for the growing years and made him felt more remorseful than ever.

He reached out his hand for her but without considering, retreated and ran as fast as she could from where he currently stands. It was the last meeting they would foresee and the fading image of her running away from him with the seen tears her eyes had wept would remain forever a glossy memory for what he once did. He made her cry.

A promise agreed upon but shattered, was it reasonable for him to be dreadful? He knew the answer.

It was a yes.

When he stood there with swirling guilt, the rain didn't stop. Instead, it became a storm. Staring into the rain, his churning stomach harshly clenched, his breath catching in the back to his throat. God, it was a mistake but not accidental. He was just a fool. A stupid fool.

Rukia had been a complication, and the only one the breaching his defenses with the wall she created destroyed once she had gone away. It was no more of them.

Ichigo and Rukia are dead and gone.

He will never see her again.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please leave loving reviews. **

**Love, **

**Moonshine79**


	2. Rebellions of the Past

**I want to say thanks to my beta! Annalisemarie99, you are such a great help...I love you sooooooooooooo much! :)**

**Please read and enjoy...hope you leave lovely reviews...thanks! **

_Part 1: Rain, Chapter I: __**Rebellions of the Past**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_No relationship is ever perfect. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater"_

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 25 and a successful executive, exited the hallways of a building located somewhere in downtown Karakura that served his now new leaning torture of headaches and bleeding ears. Having bosses around you, 24/7 now preached him a lesson that they were far, far worse than your own professors were in the late College Years.

Towing away all of the pressure of work and the soreness of his butt, his feet met the sturdy ground of Karakura, which he missed only for an amount of 8 hours. He expected to meet up with the fresh airs of Japan but to his false expectations, cold breezes of heaven greeted in the eeriest way possible. Damn. He wasn't prepared for any of this but now that his eyes saw the frolicking rain drops kissing up to the ground, he was so going to kill the weatherman on Channel 8 for informing him the wrong misconceptions! Man, they deserved to be fired.

In his childhood, he had truly never been carefree. He had always been plagued by danger; sort out by it each and every single day. Losing the one, he truly understood the meaning of love with, who was lying six feet under the ground, cold and dead.

His mother.

He tried to avoid the drizzles, although he knew that in the end, no effort would pay the price of rain. This processing, with the efficient assistance of the wind, made him step out of a roof and walk home with soaking clothes sticking to every inch of his masculine body with cold comfort. Having no other options to stay dry possible even if he tried.

He once had a thousand strings embracing him to earth, keeping him all sane…

That had not lasted very long.

Day by Day, second by second each one of those delicate string had been cut with the scissors of cruel, harsh fate. With indignant rules, he made on his own to banish it away.

But one still had strength to stay and continuously remained.

"_Rukia…"_

Like the moment he first saw her, danger was never out of the picture and mortal citizens are still clueless regarding to those invisible monsters. From day in and day out, he still held the responsibility to help, protect and fight. Substitute Shinigami still, for short. Since they last met, rain appeared at every corner with visual nightmares of shrieks and screams, screams he never forgot. He never once did. They'd learned so much it had been inevitable when he'd stopped imagining a day without her and started panicking when he couldn't see her. That he'd stopped seeing her as someone who understood and begun to see her as his closest ally in the bubble, the only person he wanted to leave the school with. The only girl who'd ever made him simply want her for _her_. He'd been so prepared to tell her too, so prepared to lay it all out there, to leave their bubble for the real world and to see where they went from there.

He'd been going to tell her honestly, with no subtext.

Up until years ago, when she'd looked at him and said the things which he'd never wanted to hear from someone because he'd already figured them out himself, wave after wave of panic had descended and the idea of telling her bluntly and honestly had disappeared into the idea of the real world. The idea of facing the pitfalls without the comfort of his family or the assurance of a routine that could soothe even the worst mess had scared him so much that hearing her talk about it had frightened him into fury.

Stares from the past were no different from the stares of the unpleasant present.

Pain still screamed.

"_Ichigo"_

She said his name soundlessly making it hard to believe she uttered a single letter. God, her voice was an immense weakness. Why was it that out of all people—or souls, _she _was the one that always gave him a great effect? The same tone he had heard her use it before still was the same. No change, no other effort added but just simply Rukia.

He'd heard '_Love doesn't last forever_' and had bristled at it. He'd heard '_there's a whole other world out there, where people don't care about you and what you've done here_' and had panicked at the words so similar to his own thoughts. The words that had left him feeling a little more lost and more hopeless than before.

There had been something else too; she'd said something else to him as panicked anger had welled in his chest, gaining multiple times, as if directly related to the ten years that had passed.

_Ten _years.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo pulled the memory out of the recesses of his mind. He could see her, standing with her back to the location they sometimes shared her eyes wide and frightened as she spoke. He could even remember the way the yellow Sunday dress she'd worn danced around her as it was disturbed by the gentle breeze that had accompanied them on the rooftop.

'_Sometimes you leave high school wondering 'what if?' you leave wishing you'd said something to someone and finding out if it was worth it all._'

Her words floated through his mind and Ichigo heard the way her voice had shaken as she'd spoken. The way her eyes had darkened in hurt, as he hadn't understood the subtext to those words.

Goddamn it, he'd been so focused on the words before that last sentence that he'd missed the hidden meaning she'd thought he would pick up.

He'd spent years working up his anger so that he could teach her a lesson when she was only trying to tell him she cared. How could've he misunderstood a sentence so simple to empathize with such emotions if he only flushed away all frustrations? Why couldn't he have interpreted sooner than now? Out of all the years wasted behind a desk of folders, why come to mind and ask _now _to himself?

She was the only thing that tied him to this world; everything else that was important to him had been taken away long, long ago. She was the only goodness and hope he had left in a life he didn't have the desire to have but molded it in his own way for him to leave as it rightfully was.

And with the moment of her standing in front of him like the way they had been separated from each other ten years past…

All at once, he'd recognize her even through a panel of people.

"Hey," he renounced, like seeing an old college friend or something but flaws meant more. He didn't know whether what were the right words but regardless of knowing what they are, he didn't have time to care.

His time was now. With her again.

She could have run away like before. She should have left him there. But she didn't, she gave a smile, "Oi!"

Formal greetings are relevant, to which he doesn't understand. Hello now and before are different, outlined by different scenes of time.

"Long time no see", tangible direct words escape him. Hiding away his two bare hands inside his pocket and his briefcase under his right arm securely fastened.

"Yeah…long time," she said, not caring if the drops of rain blurred her eyesight. It had been cold for a long time now and for the consecutive ten years of being apart, it equaled to that.

_Rain._

"You look normal."

She gave him a shrug, with a small grin accompanied ."You should say the same for yourself too. From School Uniforms to pleaded suits, that's a new look. All is well, I suppose?"

_Define 'well.'_

"Uh…yeah, I guess so." Is it a lie or the truth? He didn't know. 'Somewhere in between', he amended to himself.

He promised her that he would be always by her side; he promised her eternal friendship and eternal comfort, but his words had lost their value with what he'd done. She'd never thought Ichigo was the kind of person that talked one thing only to do the opposite; on the contrary, he was a courageous man that always went with the truth in front of him, not only speaking his mind but acting in consequence with which his thoughts were.

And that was the reason because of she couldn't understand anything.

On the day that they first met, more than 10 years ago, they clicked instantly. He'd been her first friend and, during her life, the only real friend she'd had. Of course she had more friends, the gang was large, but their relationship was different; Ichigo had the ability to read whatever emotion she was feeling only looking into her eyes, and the same with her. The friendship they had, the bond they shared was beyond human knowledge…but still he'd managed to hurt her this bad.

Ten years ago, being 15, Ichigo broke her tender heart for the very first time, though totally unconsciously at that time; this time, however, he'd broken her heart on purpose, because to end a strong friendship like theirs was without a reason or without a long talk about the problem was just and plainly cruel.

_If well is classified as 'I love the woman I can't have and I have the woman I can't love' do you think I'd still be happy when I know that you are finally here for just now then leave me again for tomorrow?_

She had frowned. Nothing made sense, and Rukai was fed up trying to keep up with Ichigo. Ten years of pure frustration, result of ten years of loving him in silence, had finally won but she didn't have the strength to fight and she didn't want to do so. Maybe it was time for her to move on; to look for someone who loved her, for someone who cared for her the same way she cared for him, for someone who believed she was his world the same way he was hers.

All these years, both Rukia and Ichigo had had brief relationships; no one had lasted more than three or four months, but they had been there.

More than mutual indulgence. More than friends. It had been something important and much, much more.

_But did he ever recognize that?_

Thunderous sounds break her thoughts. This is to be made fast and meaningful, "That's good to know. I'm glad you're okay."

"Same here. Then and now, look at where we still stand"

"On the same spot on that very night where it rains just like before, how ironic isn't it?"

He couldn't fight away the smile, "Yeah. Very"

"It's different now, asides from the part that it is still raining the feeling is somewhat…pleasant, don't you agree?"

_Pleasant?_

"Mmmm…yeah, I think so it is", he lied, praying slightly that he was convincing as Rukia raised her eyebrows at the words. Apparently, the lie paid off as Rukia laughed at him and shook her head, adjusting her zanpakotou at the side.

Rain doesn't meddle with her anymore, not now at least "You _think _so? After all these years of regretful goodbyes that's all you can say to me? You _think_?" she said, missing the way Ichigo winced at the words "Aren't you delighted to know that I came back? Or are you regretting the fact that what you did to me 10 years ago still leaves us a boundary?"

"Neither would be the right answer."

"You don't know?" she asked casually, choosing to ignore the way Ichigo worked his jaw in a circle at her question.

More forces streamed down and it all came to a halt for him, exerting in the best way he can to not mind it "I would be lying to you if I said 'Oh no, you're back and now the nightmare is on again' which you perfectly know that I would never say such thing, does that satisfy you enough?"

Knowing that teasing was a part of it, her eyes widened at his remark and grinned much wider than before "I can't say that I am though but it'll do"

"Stupid midget."

Both smiling, it all came back…

Their names adjoined into one; a beating heart sought what it wanted to find; more than a longing both have grieved but in the end, they can never get what they truly want…They just saw each other.

* * *

"_Whenever there's a thunderstorm, the best way to escape the fear of it is just to lie down in bed and listen"_

When Ichigo got home from work, the soreness of his muscles dispersed when he spent an afternoon walk in the park with Rukia for a 'quick' conversation while setting aside the disturbance of rain. He didn't know much about her current status as new vice-captain but soon enough he will because she had promised him for more and he hoped badly for her return.

A rumble above his roof sounded that caused him to momentarily whip his head back, it must just be the sound of thunder, he presumes and with that, he discards every article of clothing stuck to his body and immediately approaches the clean showers. He snorted with quiet humor as he wondered what Rukia had thought of him during his moments of incoherent contradictions and he huffed at himself as he listened to his own thoughts.

The shower was so cool that it could be mistaken for cold to the more sensitive folks. The warm water must have been all used up, but he didn't mind the cold water. He had these _thought s_and _images _flashing across his mind, even when he tried to stop thinking about her.

Separated for a distinct motion in time, he'd regret it immensely why he had ever done such a huge mistake. Was it because he did it out of love? Or for the general explanation to secure his own being? Ichigo forced himself to come to a halt and he knew he was being unreasonable with everything there was to deal with about Soul Society and the real world.

Leaning against the tiled walls of his bathroom, he allowed the water to flow vigorously as it banged against his solid flesh. He didn't know what else to think because seemingly the way he chose to talk with her a few moments earlier, he doubts it that he'll ever try to make the same mistake again.

The way her violet eyes searched him for elucidated words made a bulge in his stomach to stand for what he ever sought and wanted but he never told her there was a second chance for hopes and dreams because for all what he knew, it all had faded into a surviving memory and remains forever a distinct thought within the mind. He didn't want something, that returned to him so unexpectedly to run away again like before.

It frightened him to puzzle up the picture.

_How could you be such an idiot?_

He let the water cascade down his back, slipping across his burning muscles, washing away whatever harm there was in the rain that had clung to his each one. The refreshing feel of water against his skin, presented with the fact.

He vividly recalls out the night played in his mind ten years past…

'pitter-patter…'

_It was the Rain_

'pitter-patter…'

_It gave away fear, rejection and tears_

'pitter-patter…'

_The rain scares him._

'pitter-patter…'

_The rain hates him,_

_And he hates all of them ten times back_

_The relentless movement of life had eventually swept her from the darkness towards the daylight, towards a hope that burned a radiant, shining blue._

_If there was light there had to be pain, intimacy shrouded by loneliness._

_And she had learned that no one survives untouched._

_Pinned to the bottom, her leg mangled, heart broken, she could hear her soul dangled from the belt of providence and all that she thought would come, disappeared like lightning. She had been helpless._

_She was tired of living in the dark so far away from the sun._

_It was time for her to breathe._

_One that would not involve him or any display of his ultimate self,_

_She wondered which would break her first…_

"_Why?"_

_A question to so many answers but he didn't know which one would he answer to, he profoundly knew that she wouldn't specify_

"_Why did you do this?" she said and Ichigo just stared at her_

_They were outdoors where it was colder, greeting them with unfriendly auras of the living and dead, that have both mingled as they have. Seemingly a part where all connection was sober_

"_I didn't mean it to be this way; I'm doing this for us. To protect you in a way that I still can" Ichigo muttered as he watched her glossy eyes narrowed from a distance; discounting away the tears, he knew would come._

"_Protecting me? It's the complete opposite of that Ichigo, you are walking away from everything we once had and you subdue yourself to this without hesitation. Why?"_

"_Because I don't want you to get hurt"_

"_Like more than what you are doing to me right now? You crushed me for who I am and for what I sought my pride into!" she screamed, pounding against his chest with one thought filtering through her mind. It felt good. For the first time in three years, she felt as if she had regained some control. "You were given a choice and it was _her! _You rationally decided to spend an eternity with Inoue rather than the emotions you said you couldn't dare take another day to stifle but now you just decide to throw it all away. Can't you just sacrifice a little? You gave me up!"_

_To him it seemed that they had turned to one another in boredom and those feelings were rapidly fading but he could never speak of it with her. He wouldn't dare, "Given time to think about what was efficient and I stand by my answer, I would never give you up. I want to be with you but you know we just can't…it couldn't happen"_

"_They're just rules! You never cared so why would you right now?"_

"_Because this concerns YOU and I won't take the risk, I don't want to loose you again" she wordlessly glared at him, smacking his arm for such a comment, but before she could even retort, his announcement caused her desired effect, confirming his suspicions._

"_I'm said to choose her"_

_Wind and water collided. Falling down like a series of cannons loosing her will to stand, to live, and to act human. She'd been a fool for all times but never consented the verity of pretending, she had lived three years as a liar and he allowed._

_But now, she'd deal with it naturally_

"_You don't fucking care do you? You don't care, you expected this. You wanted this, that's why you kept pushing, ever since I let it slip that it doesn't hurt anymore. You'd think of a way or even something to let me stay but you're not. You are taking away everything you once told me before you wanted! You are causing your own pain! You actually want me to leave so that you're 'precious' image won't get ruined" her eyes closing as the anger reached simmer and an overwhelming sadness washed over her as she remembered the taunts, snipes and mocking that she'd put up with over the years. Brought out by his comments and the coolness and remote amusement he'd said them all in_.

_She didn't know what more was to believe_

"_It isn't just about me, it's about us. I could fight off with Seiretei one handed if I have to for them to just oblige with our needs but how can I if I know that in the end they'll just hurt you and take you away from me again? They don't approve of us Rukia, they never will unless I become like you"_

_She was aware that she had only stepped back, not walked away entirely. The loneliness, cold and blank, in its yearning emptiness was a bleak existence where she was locked away from the fire of the one she loved._

_She had to learn to breathe without him._

_That much she was convinced of._

_His powerful body was relaxed, all long bones and hard muscle, confidence in his movements. It seemed so easy for him. Facing strangers didn't jangle his nerves; shake his poise in the least._

_He was in control._

_Deciding on how long this would actually last,_

_Same as of her own…_

"_If they take me away then you'd come and rescue me like you'd promise. You would protect me no matter what, so what's the problem? Why can't you keep your words?"_

"_Because I'm tired of doing what we can't do!" He hissed, his anger overwhelming his reason, "It's been going on for years that they keep telling us it's a mistake, wrong to love the person that makes me feel complete and we have no freedom to do what we ask of ourselves because we are forbidden. Can't you see? They are tearing us apart and they won't stop until they do succeed. I can't let it happen anymore, I'm sorry"_

_Immediately, he wished he took back those words_

_As if she'd gone blind, everything went dark. Those words that he said—out of the ones that struck her the most, this made her cry a stream of tears releasing her struggling thoughts and emotions made it nothing compared to the launching falls by dawn. She wanted to play deaf by action but knew that it'd be worthless if it weren't preoccupied by other words to be said coming from his very own conscience. She wanted to ask if it was a joke, a game to let the argument flowing but she knew it would be a stupid question. Ichigo wanted nothing of her anymore._

_And it breaks her heart apart to just simply know._

_She was illusive, glowingly set apart in her black, white polka dotted mini, appearing _

_untouchable._

_She was his love._

_Both have broken free in a world where one does not rightfully belong, but why did she manage to stay? To feel like it was more than home, it gave inner peace to understand that they were people who wanted her. Cherished her like family and aided to as a friend. Someone she always trusted loves her and it was him. Just him._

_The moment was so imprudent she could have just screamed in ignorance to the present._

_Rukia knew it was a mistake_

"_Do you want it to end?" she declared barely in a whisper, as if speaking to it as of her own choice to answer_

_The clenching of his fists was desperate and it was harder for him to consider further beckoning with all the rain obscuring his mind. His nails were digging in to his flesh but he didn't waver, he knew anytime soon it would collapse_

_She loomed her head higher, enough for him to see her shining eyes that spoke hurt, sadness and all else there was to describe. She waited for a reasonable response and when it didn't come, she dug a little deeper for more believable answers_

"_Do you still love me?"_

_It was not like the tragic Juliet asking her beloved Romeo for his promise._

_It was simply Ichigo and Rukia_

_A boy and girl._

_And one question had never been so complicated_

"_Take in the chances to fall but also hope for the chances to fly freely above the blue skies…"_

Ichigo couldn't have felt warmer when his bed sheets embraced his rigged structure inviting all of the heat in for relief. He guessed that the cold shower didn't help much either when he reminisced past memories that haunted him til' now. It was a like a diskette in his mind, playing over and over again with that same dream that made him think about it so vividly through lodging hours where he couldn't escape them. He couldn't forget. No matter how badly he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't because it was lying of course, lying to the one person he thought he could ever love but didn't try to make an effort even between the slightest chance because he knew he was being unfaithful. Sinning in a manner to escape and run away to be so deceiving which he never was.

Oh no.

Ichigo Kurosaki was an honest man.

Still not knowing when the play would last and the curtains would fall down flat to the wooden floors. He'd act along with it. Because after all, he was now on stage.

A vibrating sound under his pillow disturbed him and instinctively, his hand snaked through the folds of his bed and grabbed his phone.

Someone was calling.

To his amazement, how could one attain such strong signals even through torrent rain? He pressed the button on his keypad and a voice came floating in his head when he brought the metal up to his ears enough for him to distinguish who it was.

Inoue.

"_Ichigo-kun?" _The voice talked to him, as if she felt a new feeling saying his name.

He couldn't hang up now. Of course, he wouldn't because that was rude and the way she's been so kind to him for the past years; he didn't want to disappoint her this bad, "_Hey, Inoue…why did you call?"_

"_I wanted to know how work went,"_ he heard her suck in a deep breath then continued,_" it's raining hard today, and did you get home safe?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I got wet because I didn't bring an umbrella all thanks to the weatherman on t.v. who said that it'd be another beach day today which means nothing but blue skies and the penetrating heat of the sun. Stupid weather channels. Work was the usual, nothing too exciting to talk about or so I imagined the way it would be."_ He positioned his body to the side where he was now facing the window located on the 10thfloor of the condo he was currently staying at for the past 7 years, gifting to himself after all the hard work and labor.

Twinkling stars and a smiling face from the moon saw him too. All shining in resemblance to knowable eyes

She giggled at the comment,_" You're taking this really bad aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, you can say that I am"_ he shrugged at that

"_So…," _this was wasting time, he knew it but could never say,_" Anything interesting happened? Aside from your work, which I know you have no pleasant means to talk about. Found a dollar on the street or something…anything you want to share?"_

His mind was in war deciding whether he should tell her or not, thinking if it's the right choice to bring it up for the start. She did ask him a question so what was the harm in answering it for her? He'll say it casually without getting the note of displeasing her in a way that she'd hang up on him so suddenly before he could even explain. God, this was going to be harder than he thought

Ichigo closed his eyes, savoring the words, before he felt an aching anger begin to boil in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know how to formulate words out while trying to be careful and being so thorough at the same time that he wanted to share each second of it with her. Was it possible? Would he succeed? The chance was taken

He'd tell her openly.

"_Ichigo-kun?" _he could feel her voice tremble in anxiety where he immediately responded back out of redemption.

"_I'm here. I was just…thinking."_

"_About what? Come on, you can tell me. Something happened, right?"_

His voice struggled but lost the urge to fight away the sound, _"Yeah…" _he sighed,_" something did happen. Something so…unexpected"_

She smiled at his news,_" Really? What is it? Tell me, please"_

Like a little girl, she pleaded with what she can to have him convinced and when he couldn't control himself any longer as well, he admitted defeat. Ichigo was going to arouse this feeling til' midnight _"When I was walking home, I kinda saw someone…"_

"_Who? Is it someone I know?"_

"_Yeah," _he sighed. Deep._" Someone whom everyone knows"_

"_Who is it? You're killing me here, Ichigo.."_

Ichigo. The way she said his name was so different, so natural and always out of tone. Why didn't it give him the same feeling _she _always did? Why wasn't Inoue not like her?

He laid his back flat on the blue sheets, starred idly at the white, paled ceiling, and chose wisely, of his words, _"It was Rukia. I saw Rukia again today, on the exact same spot where she had left too about some time ago and raining just as hard back then. Weird isn't it? It's like fate or something but it's really, really weird"_

"…"

"_She hasn't changed much. Still the same midget I knew before, although I do think that she had grown a few inches" _he coughed out a low laugh, _"and to think that for so long she'd only grew for that mere height? It's hilarious"_

"…"

Silence was a sign.

"_It was great, you know. To have her here again in Karakura, it's—Inoue are you still there?"_

Then more motions broke her off, _"Yeah I am."_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You seem jumpy."_

"_No, no…I'm fine, doing alright, really."_

Damn it. He was wrong, Ichigo couldn't make his own rules and he failed with the job. He knew she would cry tonight,_" It's too bad you weren't there. She was sort of asking for you too"_

"_You could have called me. The teaching center is only a few blocks away from where you work anyways."_

He didn't want interruptions so he didn't think about it at first. Frankly, he didn't care _"She was in a hurry so it would waste time for you to walk all away in the rain for nothing. Besides, she said she'd come back sooner or later and if not next week, maybe 2 weeks or so. Isn't that great?"_

Drums in her ears couldn't make her think but she has always known what he had exactly felt from the period when he left her and she didn't want to encourage that idea that anymore because now, Ichigo was _hers_. A point to which they reached in a relationship that it held up to 7 years and nothing has changed. It was still them. Inoue had every privilege to remain possessive because out of all the items in her 'most-wanted list', he was the best. He was number one.

I have to lie about this, she thought, which was never out of the ordinary, _"Yeah it is really great, _

_I'd love to meet her again if ever possible"_

"_You'll get the chance. She promised anyways and a promise is a promise. She always keeps them, trust me on this one"_

Should she?

"_Mm"_

I guess not. But one question forced her to accept reality,_ "Did you miss her?"_

His eyes widened at the inquire. He never suspected such topic from her before because through out the years of being a couple together, they never breached the topic of past relationships linking specifically to his and Rukia's. She was always reluctant, but now that the imperfection was seen, he was so confused

"_What?"_

"_Did you miss her?"_ She forcibly repeated. _Meaning the obvious._

He knew that he shouldn't have gotten close to _her_. It was more than just an accident; he allowed it to happen. He wanted it—_they_ both wanted it. Now, though he didn't want to admit it, Rukia was screwing with his head because, somehow, in the most irritatingly clichéd way ever, she'd gotten under his skin and had lodged tightly somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. Their relationship wouldn't survive what would be demanded of him in the next few months and it wouldn't survive the distance. He knew, too, that she wouldn't survive him when he didn't need her back. It was a lie.

A big fat stupid lie.

Damn her for making him so weak whenever the morning sun rose in the sky, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was all her, just Rukia and Rukia Kuchiki alone. It was more than love, he got infatuated and damn she to hell for admitting that he so loved the feeling. Why wouldn't it stop? Every beat of the heart got that shiver of anticipation being oh-so impatient to see her back in his house, his apartment, his life. She was just everything to him. Everything. Oh God, did he really miss her that much?

"_Yes."_

The answer was in him.

"_I did. So much."_

But he told the wrong person

"_I see."_ He could hear her deep breathing. Tears had already come, why did he even answer to that?

Because it was the truth.

"_Look, I know you might be taking it the wrong way Inoue but—"_

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

He didn't want to admit it. For Meno's sake, he didn't, but it was the truth. She was right. Goddamn it she was fuckin' right! She loved him more than the world, more than God if some ever really knew but even if she would scarcely tell him that, he'd seen it. The way her eyes looked at him, everything was seen and every emotion linked to the word 'love' was described all from above. It was a sin if she only figured it out sooner but out of a majority of people, she was the most oblivious he'd ever say. So speaking that she didn't care, she just saw him. She just has him. Just this time.

Just this once, she gave everything she had

"_I love you so much."_

While he had given only so little in return.

"_Yeah I know. Goodnight."_

It was the wrong thing to say.

She could sense it too actually but didn't acknowledge the fact for the reason that, as long as he made her happy and he was feeling the same, both were even. He knew that Inoue was furious.

"_Goodnight."_

And the line went dead.

He threw his phone to the side and grabbed a pillow, suffocating himself under it as he screamed with utter aggravation. He held the soft material tightly unto his face for long minutes while he silently collects his thoughts, not Inoue's, but his own.

He was alone, in an apartment he nearly lived in for almost seven years and his life was never the same since then. Quiet, it was always like that. A gentle breeze obscuring the proximity of things would be the only thing that ruins the peaceful structure of his view, and of the squinting of his eyes when dust would suddenly barge in from his window. Stupid Mother Nature. Nothing left him alone anymore, nothing made him think, made him work nor made him believe in the things he once did because it had all ran away from him exactly at a point of ten years. The same year was to when she left, a time being that made him stunned by everything because just a like a newborn infant; he felt ignorant concerning everything he once had. Including her.

God, why did it have to be her? This wasn't some clichéd romance that he would just constantly leave his life here in Japan where he would stop this incentive plan and run back to promise her that she would always be in his heart, he couldn't do that and he wouldn't do that. Even though he knew tomorrow and every other day was going to be like ripping something out of his chest, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it just to make sure it hurt a lot more than it should. Why did it have to be her?

He no longer slept.

Instead, he would lay awake, his eyes burning into the darkness, aimlessly staring at the textured ceiling, his senses raw and exposed. His body was stiff, restless, drowsily seeking a comfortable position only to be faced with the unsettling realization.

He could no longer rest unless she was there beside him.

The small, delicate softness, so completely feminine, that would nestle trustingly in his arms, her breath hitching in discontentment, only calming once she held him, even if it were only in her sleep.

His dreams were haunted by her, dampened slick golden flesh, moving frantically against, beneath one another, molten fire reflecting in the russet depths, clawing, moaning, pressing to be closer if possible.

To be one, to be complete.

But knowing out of any one who knew best, that wouldn't happen

He squeezed the pillow firmer to his face.

* * *

"_If a single rain drop falls from the clouds, leaving behind all the others, it reminds me about us. It was I who first fell in love and your emotions are just trying to catch up with mine"_

The rain was an amazing thing, she always thought

Through comfort, it provided her with things she always loved to imagine. Like the time where she and Ichigo had their first kiss under the rain from the moment, they were deserted under a beautiful cherry blossom, soon to die of indifference. They felt vivacity when heat had collapsed and passion was felt within, that cherry blossom began to sprout out new life thanks to them. Isn't that great for her understanding for it to be considered great? Yes, it is because she relishes it. She values it. She loves it.

But why did he so often disagree?

She placed her phone on the tableside and laid flat onto her mattress, tears were forming at the corner of her big orbs and she knew why she was always so childish to cry about so little things. But this wasn't little, it was huge. It was about Ichigo and whatever situation got him involved especially now that he mentioned _Rukia _had come back, it would be her number one dilemma out of everything else.

She'd be doomed.

_He told me that he loves me, but why do I still doubt?_

There's something about him that he doesn't want to actually tell her because his afraid. Afraid of her getting hurt and afraid of being unforgiving, she'd understand though but she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to comprehend with her own choice of allowing it or retreating with the plan. Was she really a coward?

Must be all fair's in love, I guess. Stupid pickup lines. Agh! Was it even right? I don't even know and she didn't care.

Ichigo was just hers and no one was going to ruin it for them, even if _sh e_was still one of her closest friends, she knew she couldn't dare. It would be something more than hurting. More than guilt. More than material conscience.

It involved the heart. _Her h_eart.

Ichigo will remain hers. Forever.

Period.

* * *

"_It was a dream, where I wished hard enough to mold it into reality. I dreamt about you and I, being together at last without any other exceptions and sweet dreams come in favor with my heart, just like you"_

Hate looks back. Love looks forward and anxiety has eyes all over.

There must be something about the trickle of rain sliding from the big, deep sea blue skies unto the glass window that keeps him up all night from stupor. It's obviously insomnia. But he wouldn't want to presume so quickly. Might be right for all he knows.

Something was bugging him immensely that he couldn't shut his eyes even though he wants to so badly because a taunting nightmare keeps on distracting his way from relaxation and peace. There is no serenity within the mind at all. It has always been a raging war going on in there and only God knows how long when the fight ends.

Twisting and turning, it was just no use. Something was screwing him inside his head that breached to the vicinity of his heart making it difficult to erase. He didn't know why but sure enough it _is _just focused on one thing.

It doesn't take a genius to figure what—or who—it is.

"_Do you still love me?"_

It was a question he didn't take too much time to answer but it was purely simple and stupid from the start for her to even ask. Ichigo, himself is the obvious.

"_Yeah, I still do."_

But he never told her this, not even before when she had left him under her pain. He couldn't tell her, not by then when everything was still in turmoil. He couldn't even tell her right now because nothing isn't still right, and he thinks nothing will ever be until Soul Society will tolerate it.

Sacrifice. It is something bigger than death and something much more painful to accept however, it is needed.

And that was her. He sacrificed Rukia. His heart, his light and his world

He gave up everything.

_Beep. Beep._

He cell phone signaled a text message, he flipped it open and read: _Tomorrow 7 am, at the Ice cream parlor where we used to hang out near then park when we were still in Junior High. Be there. Bring anyone along if you like, but be sure to show up. If you don't, then don't expect me to just be all 'calm and cool' about it. I _will_ kill you. – Shawty._

Well that was fast. When she mentioned that she'd return for more, she really did mean it and that was tomorrow. As in, just a few hours away. He couldn't believe that God answered his prayer.

He grimaced at this and even chuckled, must be from her childish treat or something but that didn't matter. He has an appointment to reschedule tomorrow with his boss and he wouldn't care if he would even get fired for it, he'd rather not get killed by Rukia because somehow, that is much worse.

Even through their separation, they still have contact, through phones that is. Although, ever since that night happened, she never used it before nor did he…not until now.

He replied back: _Yeah, I'll be there. But be sure it's your treat. If not then don't expect me to just be 'okay' with it. I will not show up for the next time we go out again._

And immediately he pressed 'Send'. He waited while his phone laid flat over his chest with his hands under his head, providing a warm relief. The next message he was very eager to receive came by so quickly as if only less than a minute has passed

When he read it, Ichigo couldn't be any happier.

_Fine. My treat, but make sure that there _will _be a next time._

He sent a simple 'of course' text with a smiley face and as expected, it was the end of that. She didn't text back.

Something about it made him felt lighter, less anxious and more enthusiastic to embrace tomorrow. The foolish grin on his face didn't waver until he closed his eyes to sleep, the nightmares seemed to not bother him anymore. He found peace.

He can sleep well for tonight, but for tonight only.

He'll only have her for tomorrow and the day after that, he'll be back to square one.

**How was it? I know it's really long...but bare with me...please review! **


	3. Faulty Meetings

_Chapter II:__**Faulty Meetings**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_There was always something I highly regretted during the years when I left you. And one of them was missing you badly enough for me to make the first move. You stubborn idiot"_

She had made a mistake once.

Now she ponders utterly on what she just did 5 seconds ago was going to be the second one.

Stupid cellular phones. Why do they bring such temptations?

Rukia sighed as she closed her phone shut and continued to gaze at the refulgent moon hanging above the black sky with dark puffy cotton clouds in the background before these crazy attempts even entered her mind. Years of controlling her emotions like crazy keeping them impassive made her survive the torture, but now that _some things—or people—_changes the whole circumstance; she had been in doubt if she'd still manage all of those feelings inside her little sealed box.

The room was darkened. The lighting a subtle interchange of blue and white light surrounded the wooden floor and allowed enough light for one to see where they were going but not enough to know a person unless standing intimately close. There was a small table, set to the right of the door. A long, smooth dark mahogany line of wood stretched from one side of the room to the other, manned by books, scratches of white paper and a whole lot of chappy materials he had given her some time go. Velvet topped cushions, most occupied, whenever her captain visited or some guests to whom she serves them by herself. The room itself was smoky, completing the dark atmosphere. Adding danger while emphasizing the murmur of voices lost in this smoky dream.

It was a strange phenomenon to be confronted with something you never thought could happen, Rukia mused as she smoothed a hand over the black silk that hugged her curves lovingly as it draped to the floor. It must have been worth the resistance to wait this long after all the time wasted on hoping. She hadn't planned on coming. Not to sooner than this actually but ten years was enough for him, she figured, when she could equally feel his pain. It's an instinct the two both share because they were so attached to each other that it was not out of the ordinary for her to compromise with the situation. But why give in so lowly?

She shouldn't have given in to her curiosity, though she knew that, the thought of what he might want from her had been too great for her to ignore. So there she was, standing in the streets, dressed in her everyday shinigami robes with her Zanpakotou she had for God knows how long it had lasted.

"A fool" Rukia whispered as she closed her eyes remembering her reasons and his words for the tears of her seclusion.

Did she dare pretend?

"_I'm sorry" _

"_You're sorry? For what?" _

"_For a lot of things Rukia. Regarding the past and future, I…I can't go on much further than this"_

"_You can't or you don't?" _

"_I can't, that's why I'm sorry" _

"_So, you're letting me go?" _

_He nodded and Rukia tried to restrain an indignant howl. _

"_I'm not letting you go because I don't need you, I'm letting you go because I…" _

"_Don't say it, please. Not now"_

"_But I lo—"_

"_I said don't say it! If you really say so that you feel that way about me then why won't you just keep fighting for me? That was your promise!" _

_He fell silent over her range. She was always the dominant one through the years and Ichigo never won their conversations no matter how hard he insisted his reasons. This fight was pointing hers and he was loosing. _

"_I thought you understand the situation" _

"_I do. But does this mean goodbye as well?" _

"_Goodbyes lead to a different situation. I'm not asking you to leave, I'm only begging for you to compromise"_

_Compromise? What was there to negotiate things for? His decisions make her laugh. She was in dread to leave because she never wanted to but why was he doing this as if making her succeed in her attempts. It wasn't right at all. Not this. Not him, nor her. Nothing. _

_Everything was wrong. _

"_I can't believe this. I can't believe you." She whispered it, wanting to close her eyes even as she fought to keep them open and trained on him._

_Ichigo stared at her, exceptionally at her eyes and she shook her head trying to distract the direct contact. "I'm begging already and you know me well enough that I have never begged to you nor to anyone before because—"_

"_Because you're doing it just for her" Rukia's voice was surprisingly strong as the first of betrayal slammed deep into her._

"_No" He tried to convince, "Of course not, it's for you" His eyes tried to shout his means, but she didn't admit to those amber irises she had loved for so long. It made her suffer a lot more. _

"_Rukia, you know that's not true," he said and she let out a distressed sound, looking away from him, as she tried to force herself to calm down._

"_You're right, after all these years of sharing our hopes with each other, making a commitment that we'll do it together and yet…you ended the whole thing. The fairytale wasn't going to be a happy ending after all because his highness left his kingdom for the enemy"_

_This time her voice didn't break, instead the last word ended in a choked sob and he reached out to her and then thought better of it._

_He retreated, only now he was just a foot away, "That's not true. Inoue's still your friend"_

"_And to you she's more than just a friend" she demanded and he didn't respond. "You're giving all of your hard work to her while I am left with nothing. This is how it is, isn't it? You don't care anymore"_

_Ichigo brushed his hand over his wet hair and he felt colder than ever. Rukia was taking the whole Kuchiki name all too lucratively because she was making things a lot harder, for his case though._

"_She's just a girl. So are you but you are more than that. You're more than just the Rukia I've known for the past years. I'm damn breathing right now just because of you for the reason that you saved my life. You gave me a reason to live. Do you think I'd still be here explaining all of this under the pouring with rain with you if I didn't care?" He asked gently, lifting her face and framing it with his cold hands. The tears he'd caused continued to slide down her cheeks, mingling with raindrops as she stared up at him, her eyes swimming with confusion at the sudden change in him._

_It was hard. It was love. And it was a trial; she was smarter than this. If all of the things that he had said were to be true, did she have the time to forgive? To tell him that she was okay while she pretends with a broken heart and he goes all gullible with _her? _With Inoue? Rukia knew what her brother had taught her even before she was permitted to come back here in Karakura, and now she values those words he had told her but even if she would remember them for next time; it'd be too late. It'd be useless. Hopeless to put back things how they used to be_

_Rukia chanted it within her head, 'Even if you may live eternally, just like a human being, you have your limits. We are not Gods to have all what we desire; we have duties Rukia that no other being can act out. If you tolerate such beckons, I am telling you right now that you will soon cry in despair. Do not keep this up for too long"_

_She forced back a cry when she knew her mistake._

_Her brother is a good and smart man._

_She should've listened before._

_Rukia stared back. He gave her a soft smile, as if knowing that he had made her abide and stay. This made the ache in her chest tighten a lot more and she wanted to run._

Rukia rolled over onto her side, waking from a nightmare that once had been a dream. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to pretend that the dream wasn't real and that it was simply a figment of her imagination that wanted her to believe that she had someone to look up to. Someone she loved and cherished rather deeply. She tried to pretend that she was the only person in their worlds who could understand her motives; the only one to console her own grief and despair. She knew that she was kidding herself.

She hadn't broken. She hadn't even felt. She'd just stared. Stared at his eyes, revealing so many exposures that Rukia, herself only knew—until now—when that night happened. Though she didn't want to acknowledge it, the thought of losing Ichigo made her stomach queasy and Rukia wasn't sure why. She talked herself into a guarantee that after the night she had left, she would forget everything that linked to him and all of her feelings before are to be drained down the toilet but why did things now bloom at once just because she came back again? Like after the rain, a rainbow is ready to spread it colors.

Opening her eyes, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of her room, which hadn't looked the same since she had found out. Many things had changed, including herself.

* * *

"_Isn't it weird how everyone else can look at the person you're in love with and find their every flaw, but to you nothing and no one could ever be more perfect."_

On the other side of the world, Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't have been more excited for sunrise and when his alarm clocked buzzed at exactly 6:30 in the morning. Everything was the same, the room, his bed, the furniture, his natural hair color but beat of his heart wasn't at its natural pace anymore. He didn't know why he was like this, with Inoue around it seemed so…defying; with Rukia, the heat was always there.

He got up and showered in an amount of minutes, stressfully trying to calm himself down as he picks out a decent wardrobe and crazily leaves his apartment not wanting to be home any sooner. The sky was bluer than anything else there had been and the white clouds compliment the day. He turned right walking straight down to the street directing to the place where they once shared. It's surely not what Ichigo thought it would be to meet her this soon but it was better this way, at least they could both catch up on the life they both left behind once.

It was here. He spotted it like a child seeing a big red balloon.

_La Sorbetes _was everyone's favorite hang out because of their special Caramel Sundae, which almost got Ichigo's allowance critical for Rukia's obsession. He cursed this place once but it just felt like a missing puzzle being found as he enters the shop once more. Spotting a vacant seat by the window, he takes his sit and boringly looks out the window seeing unfamiliar faces passing by and waits. For her.

_I'm being an idiot again but I am an idiot so it kind of makes sense._

_

* * *

_

He couldn't see her, not when she was trying to hide from him.

There are two things that completely stop her. One, it's her heart afraid for the damages and two, it was Rukia. She doubts herself for this. But I'm sure she can't just bail on him like that, especially when he prepared himself for it. Damn, even after all those years, he still looks hot in whatever he wears.

_You can't be serious. _

But she is; she couldn't lie anymore even she had a choice. She was tired of it and surely the tree bark she kept on leaning on makes her back quite itchy. She just has to show up, it even isn't a date. They're old friends, inside an Ice Cream Parlor, talking over a cup of Ice Cream and just leave it at that; why does she have to take things so difficultly?

Maybe she isn't used to this stuff. No one taught her how but do they even need to be learned from other people? It's a simple kick in the ass then she'll leave for work again, I'm sure anyone could survive that one. She still had one idea though; she still has her phone.

Why not make a call first before she even decides? She dials and the first ring is heard….the second…the third…the fourth; damn did he even bring his phone? Why isn't he answering?

"_Hello" _Finally, he answered

"_H-hey, are you—"_

"_Where the heck are you? I'm here already. Don't tell me you're not showing up"_

"_Well actually…" _She's being stupid, but that won't change things anyway _"I know you're expecting this but I'm…busy for the day. Maybe some other time?" _

"_What?" _She saw his reaction. He stood up from his seat and remains standing for a few seconds before sitting down again with people staring. Spying is never a good thing

"_But you said that—"_

"_I know and it is my treat but something came up unexpectedly and I just have to take this one. Taichou will go berserk if I don't" _

"_So you'll be leaving again?" _ She saw the immediate change in his phase. Lying was never a good thing either

"_I'm really sorry. We both expected it though. You know how hollows come busting out these days, it never works out smoothly"_

She heard a sigh and her stomach flipped in awe _"Are you taking chances again? Look, I know it's been…awhile but you don't have to lie about it—_

"_I'm not lying. It's true, I got the message a few minutes ago and it seemed urgent. Why would I lie if we both wanted badly enough to see each other?"_

He leaned against the head of his chair, she retreated back incase he noticed _"You have the worst timing"_

"_Like I said, they just keep busting out these days"_

"_Fine. If that's the case, I should've at least got used to it even back then. Just…just call me when you're done so we can work things out, you owe me 15 minutes because that's all the time I have left before being late for work"_

"_Not my problem"_

"_You're a pain"_

"_I have to go; I'll get back to you when I can"_

"_Sure"_

This was the hardest part for her, as always _"B-bye"_

"_Wait" _She peered behind the tree but she couldn't see his face, his bangs were covering most of what she wanted to read; his eyes.

"_What? I'm in a hurry"_

"_So am I, midget. Be careful ok? Don't get into any trouble because no one will be able to save you this time better than I can"_

"_Whatever. See ya" _

Call Duration: 01: 43. Great job Kuchiki, you made the guy hope for it and even late for work. What next? Tell him you can't go to your own wedding because after all, he's him your after. Not a sorry ass hoper. _Seriously, think before you do things. That's why you were given brains instead of hearts_

She looked once again. He got out of the parlor and guessing that he'll go straight for work with his suitcase hanging lazily over his shoulders out under the heat of the day. She made him miserable but going into something vital like this meant worse; she could hardly think with things going abnormal. It just wasn't right.

So was running away to the other direction.

Right, she's running…again.

* * *

"So she like…ditched you?" Hiro, an azure haired man with perky bright amber eyes like Ichigo's, asked while they were both on lunch break hanging out in his favorite smoking area just beyond their workplace

Ichigo and Hiro were close officemates from the first time they got together in a special assignment, he usually hated guys with cigars in their mouths like his father but to him it seemed normal. He got used to it mostly, "Not really, she just didn't show up but she called to say that she couldn't come. Her reason was valid"

"That's stupid man," he puffed out smoke from his nose "You've missed out on each other for years and she asks you to meet up with her at an Ice Cream store but she couldn't come? Let's just say you're friends nervous"

"Rukia's not like that"

"You should understand girls Ichigo, they don't want men showing the obvious. It's another way for us to get impressed"

Ichigo trusts him because he knew all about girls and relationships. He even told him his personal troubles with Inoue but seemingly, most advices don't help. At all. Treat your girl to a rodeo show? To what, have her riding on the bull? The guy was crazy but sometimes the best man to just have fun with. Almost like Keigo but more professional.

"We just wanted to talk about…stuff. I'm sure it's important to her and whatever her excuse is, I believe her. She's dedicated to her work anyway"

"What's her job?"

"Uh…well…" He never told anyone else about his past life with hollows, shinigamis and Soul Society. Not especially with this guy, his imagination is a load full! People think of him crazy enough. At least acting normal about Rukia's topic should make him like that. But it can't nor won't.

"You know, with all the paper work and…captains around"

Good things he's an idiot sometimes, "Ah, she works on a boat? Marine stuff"

"Y-yeah, whatever you call it"

"Did you guys go out together before?"

It seemed sudden to ask such, but to Ichigo it was something worth answering for "Well I loved her and she loved me but we didn't really…date each other or anything. She left so suddenly without me knowing why; I'm guessing it was my fault. She thought I liked Inoue even if I said I like her better"

"But you weren't even dating so she didn't have to be jealous"

"We were sort of getting to that. She didn't want to believe me thinking I chose Inoue, we fought then she ran off and just…never came back. Not until yesterday though"

Hiro laughed, "You're a lady's man Ichigo, not surprised. So when she left, you then started dating Inoue right?"

He nodded. Not knowing what else to say to that. He liked Inoue but she loved Rukia, it's a big difference "You really are a nut head" He shot Hiro a look, something not all appealing

"Face it; you dated Inoue to forget about her right? Just to make things better for you"

"We've been together for 7 years. I like her; I can't just make her an excuse anymore"

"Right. But one question, do you still love her? This Rukia girl you're talking about? Liking someone and loving someone else is a huge—"

"—it's a huge difference. I know that, thanks"

He gave him a smile and a friendly pat in the back before letting smoke out of his mouth to talk. Ichigo smelled it. "They are other girls out there, trust me. I've seen them all and if you need help finding one. Don't be afraid to approach me. I'll help you to it"

"Who are you? Dora, the chick hunter now?"

"Maybe"

Ichigo tried to suppress a smile but he couldn't help it. This guy was just crazy but knew how to help him with the depressing of situations. He was like his clown to make him smile when he needed to. He was worth telling to. But the words he just said, Ichigo couldn't agree to that. "_They are other girls out there, trust me. I've seen them all and if you need help finding one. Don't be afraid to approach me. I'll help you to it"_

Sometimes…no always, he didn't know what he was saying.

Thinking on it, he though, _Right, try helping me find a girl with killer style to kill demons and will make me save her ass while I tick myself of kicking her brother's sore ego._

_

* * *

_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! GIVE ME LOVE AND PLS REVIEW! **

**Arigatou **


End file.
